No Place Like Home
by Silver SnowFlames
Summary: After years of running for his life Harry finally has a house he can call 'home'. But has he really? Has he really found home? one shot. This is my version of epilogue to the seventh book. slash.


**Disclaimer: If Harry Potter belonged to me, this is what you all would have read in the epilogue. Last time I checked the entire story belonged to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Title : No Place Like Home**

 **Summary : After years of running for his life Harry finally has a house he can call 'home'. But has he really? Has he really found home?**

 **AN : Hello everyone, I've been thinking about this fanfic for ages until a friend told me it's kinda cool and I should write it down. So here I am. I have a lot of ideas and I'd love to write them down too. Please comment and tell me what you thought of it and help me get better at it.**

 **post AN : The story? Oh yeah, the story. Well, everyone just keeps on thinking that after the war Harry is just going to get okay with everything, that he's going to sit down after spending his whole life literally running. Well, I don't think so.**

* * *

"Albus? Have you picked up all your new books? James, take that jacket on the train. It might get cold." Ginny Weasley-Potter called after his sons, very frustrated it seemed.

Harry watched the chaos going around the house with mild amusement. Lily was sitting on his lap with a pout on her lips because she still wasn't old enough to go to Hogwarts. "Harry dear? Would you mind?" Ginny surely was frustrated.

Albus was so stressed since it was his first year. He kept on walking around and fretting. James on the other hand was happy and exited to return to school for his third year and was enjoying messing with his little brother.

After another hour of pure chaos, the Potter family finally managed to leave their manor. Harry's schedule was fixed. He had to immediately leave for a ministry meeting after dropping the boys off and sending them to their school.

The King's Cross station was crowded with families and students. Nervous first years and muggleborns who were watching everywhere and everyone with wide and curious eyes. Other kids were mostly like James, happy and looking forward to another year.

Both Ginny and Harry hugged their sons and watched them as they got on the Hogwarts express with their friends, Rose and Teddy.

The train started to move, leaving families behind with only hopes and worries. Ginny leaned on her husband's body and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry slid his hand around her waist and stared at his children walking towards their own paths of adventures.

Harry smiled happily. After years of running he had finally settled down and had found a house he could call home. He kissed the top of Ginny's head and smiled at the life he had finally found. Calm, romantic, quiet and peaceful. No more struggling with challenges. He closed his eyes. He finally had a routine. He was no longer running.

…Wait, what?

Harry sprung up from sleep. His breath hitching in his throat like he had run a million miles. His teeth clicking from a nonexistent cold surrounding him. Fear and terror could easily be read on his face. He grasped the sheets and desperately tried to calm himself. ' _No, no, no, it can't be, it shouldn't be-_ '

"Harry?" Draco Malfoy walked inside the room, a black coffee cup in his hand.

Harry huffed, visibly relaxing at the sight of the blond in front of him. "Thank god! Oh god, merlin, thank you!" he faced the ceiling praying to any and every thing existing above him for this being true.

"Harry? Are you alright?" The blond sat on the bed, facing harry. Concern very well hidden beneath the confusion in his eyes.

Now that Harry was awake and safe, he found time to look at his boyfriend. Draco was only in his trousers newly showered with slightly wet hair falling into his eyes. Harry's eyes fell on his torso. Slim but muscular, white but not pale (not so white anymore though, ever since their last vacation a few months ago Draco's skin had had a tang of golden tan) and the dark mark very evident on his arm even after years passing… and don't forget the abs.

Harry still remembered the first time he'd seen Draco's body, abs in particular. A few months after the war he had decided to take a few days off and spend some time away from everyone and everything. A normal muggle hotel in a colder place would be nice, since London was literally on fire. But since he wanted to be away from magic and was in no mood of rushing anything with a plane, he had bought a train ticket to move across a few cities and such. He honestly had no destination.

While looking for his compartment he had been pushed into another one by the crowd only to see his rival of seven years lying on a bed dozing, half naked. ' _Not that I can blame him, it's burning, literally- Wait, are- are those? Abs? what?_ _How? The ferret? How can he have abs and- wow! Look at that body!_ '

Not to mention what happened next when Draco woke up. But later that day as Harry was looking outside the window watching fields pass by with a swollen eye and a still bleeding nose (What else where you expecting really? Malfoy hugging him and gratefully thanking him for intruding his compartment- his _private_ compartment?) he had to begrudgingly admit to himself that the blond pure-blood ass was hot. Though it still took him three months to realize he's not as straight as he'd imagined and break up with Ginny. (She supported him happily and said they should try hitting on boys together sometime.) (That never happened.)

He was so deep in memories that he didn't hear Draco calling him "…hear me? …Harry? Hey?... POTTER!" Harry snapped back to reality looking up at the blond again. "Honestly, potter. Your hearing skills and abilities are getting worse everyday." Harry smiled at his boyfriend sheepishly, causing him to sigh.

"So, what's up with startling from sleep?" Oh, he had almost forgotten about it. "I had a dream." Draco sighed again, disappointment evident on his face. "Very detailed, as always." He kept silent after that, So Harry continued.

"I was married and had children and I was dropping them at the Hogwarts express… Oh, and I had some ministry something job." He said clearly disgusted. Imagining it was hard enough let alone explaining it. Draco on the other hand was having quite some fun.

"Married? Like, a wife?" Harry nodded. "Who was the unfortunate poor girl?" He was definitely enjoying himself. Harry spoke again feeling both fear and embarrassment. "Ginny." Draco's eyes went wide.

"The Weaselette?" He started laughing, hard. It was a beautiful and rare sight to watch, but still…

"Don't call her that!" Harry argued for the millionth time, annoyed. Draco threw up his hands in the air, traces of his previous laughter combining with new lines of annoyance. "Come on Harry. She calls me ferret and I call her weaselette and we're both okay with it. It's our way of being on friendly terms." He was right, again.

"Okay, whatever!" Harry said defeated, again. "It was nightmare Draco honestly! I was old and I had a desk job or something. And I had children! I mean I love Rose and Hugo and Teddy but really? Me? A parent? Can you even imagine that?" The savior of the wizarding world, the very same person who laughed at the dark lord's face, shuddered in terror and fear.

Harry who was so caught up in talking and babbling didn't see Draco's eyes soften and his smirk melt into a faint longing smile. He just kept on talking his fears away, as he always did and Draco always let him. "And everything was so… so gentle and dull and unmoving. I was just sitting and smiling and sighing and… Yuck!"

Silence fell among them as he was done talking. He really was feeling better now. He could feel his heart rate already dropping to normal conditions.

"Well, I feel you." Draco broke the silence, his smirk back.

"You do?"

"Yes actually, I have once had a nightmare much like this where I'm married and- "he was cut off by his boyfriend's terrified shriek. "Married to Ginny?" Harry looked like he was about to have a heart attack right then. Draco looked at him aghast and gave him a disgusted look. "No, harry. To Astoria Greengrass. Even my nightmares can't be that horrifying."

The way Draco stated the last sentence it was as if it was worse than Voldemort returning, again, which was for Draco. The nose-less broody mad man wasn't half as scary as the always screaming redhead girl when she wasn't in a good mood. Draco mentally shook his head, back to the game.

"Well, it's morning now. So I believe you should let go of a silly nightmare and get your lazy behind out of the bed and start getting ready." He said as the brunette took his cup and took a sip from it. He looked at him, was he being… smug?

"I might be wrong but it has appeared to me that you seem to be quite fond of this particular lazy behind, quite a lot actually." Yep definitely smug.

"And everyone keeps on saying that I'm the one so full of myself." Draco rolled his silver eyes and stared back at him, uninterested, though his eyes gave him away. They were filled with amusement which came in great contrast to his bored expression. It took a lot of knowing the great Draco Malfoy to be able to recognize the other very well hidden emotion in his eyes. And Harry knew him just enough.

"Anyway Potter, get out of bed, now!" Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillow and whined. "Noooo!" He could clearly hear Draco's deep and counted breaths in order to keep himself calm. His next actions caught Harry off guard though.

"Harry" He said in a soft – and dare Harry think – sweet voice. Harry's heart stopped beating for a second. Something washed over his whole body, making every inch of his skin tingle. How is it that he still didn't know what this feeling was even though he had it and went through it every single time he was around a very specific blond Slytherin?

"Don't you have a game in around… two hours?" slender fingers started caressing his hairline, tenderly playing with raven strands of hair that had fallen on his forehead. The brunette boy hummed, relaxing more by each passing second. Harry could stay like that forever. That was the kind of calmness and peace he needed, very rare and occasionally offered, but as safe as heaven itself, if not safer. A beautiful and lovely life in the middle of all chaos he's been through. Love and tenderness and-

"Ouch!" Harry shouted as he got hit on his forehead quite annoyingly hard! He sat up massaging his head with a pout, scowling as he watched his boyfriend.

"What was that for?" Draco shrugged easily. Sipping from his cup, completely unaffected by the scowl that was being sent his way. ' _When is he ever affected by a scowl?_ ' Harry mentally sighed.

"You were enjoying yourself too much." The cup would have hidden his smirk well had Harry not been around the prat enough to know how he acts. As he brought the cup down the very unamused straight line was back on his pink lips. Though another smirk was already beginning to form.

"Oh, fuck it all." Harry thought a second before he smashed his lips to Draco's. And he returned the kiss as he always did. Harry could taste coffee and toothpaste as the kiss deepened. His heartrate raised again as a hand snaked its way to his back and rested on his bare waist, caressing the skin beneath it with its thumb, though for a whole new reason this time.

Harry grabbed the arm as he received a bite on his lower lip, letting involuntary sounds escape his throat. He could faintly feel the dark colored tattoo under his finger tips. ' _More_ ' he thought a second before Draco pulled back.

"Hey!" He groaned with now a hoarser voice. The hand left his waist and he suddenly felt a cold shiver from the lack of contact. Draco chuckled softly as he watched the over grown baby in front of him grumble.

"You need to get ready, love. The match- "He was cut off by the raven haired boy who moved closer to him. "Isn't up for another two hours. We have a lot of time." Harry whispered as he climbed the taller boy's lap and straddled him. He rested his arms on the taller boy's shoulders and kept on inching closer and closer until their lips were millimeters away from each other. Harry's green eyes were dazed and filled with lust. Hot breaths started caressing and tickling their skins and none could tell whom they belonged to.

The whole situation was so intriguing and it was obvious that they both wanted this to go on. Draco closed his eyes and let himself get taken away by the warm body so close to his skin. He could sense the heat radiating from Harry's body. He opened his eyes again and looked at the lips in front of him. They were slightly parted and wet from being under his tongue minutes ago, begging him to be kissed again.

He lifted his hands to rest them on the smaller boy's sides and Harry moved closer without realising he was. His skin was soft under his touch. After all the years passing he still longed for having this skin, this body under his lips, his tongue, his teeth and watch the said body writhe and arch and shiver as he tasted the delicate skin another time.

Only the thought of having Harry lying back on the bed, biting his lower lip, gripping the sheets tight, tilting his head to his sides when staying still would get too hard as he mapped out every inch of his body with his mouth and hands… He knew how each muscle tensed and relaxed… He knew how to make him sigh or scream, how to leave him not knowing which to do… Only the thought of it left him want nothing but embrace him and hide him away from the whole world, to keep him his and his only and never share him with anyone.

But, some things are simply a 'must'. And nothing is allowed to change a Malfoy's mind when it was set on 'must's. After seconds of internal struggling, the only remaining heir to that whole legacy tightened his grip on the golden boy's hips and pushed them down until he was sitting down on his lap much to both their unwillingness. ' _Tonight_ ' he promised himself so he could keep on doing it.

"Yes, we have a lot of time, to get ready." The last part was said in a tone that itself said the complete story of 'don't you dare object me'. But Harry was not known for being a fast learner, save for DADA and flying.

"Oh, come ooon Draco." Harry whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Dracoooo." He was driving the blond mad and he knew it.

"Please Harry, It's for your own sake." Draco sounded very tired. It was hard enough to make that decision let alone convince Harry. "You have a bloody game in less than two hours. How exactly do you think you are going to be able to sit on the damn broom? Huh?"

' _Well, he is right._ ' Harry had to admit, to himself at least. He usually didn't find it comfortable to sit on a sofa after the … intimate sessions he had with Draco, let alone the already hard as rock piece of wood. And once the two started, there was no stopping to it.

"Fine." He huffed. Not even sense of logic could stop him from pouting. "But you'll come to the match, right?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know. I have a lot to do… and I'm not sure if I'm in the mood of being pointed and looked at with disgust." Even though he said the last part as if he was stating the weather Harry got upset as reality once again showed its annoying face to him. He still remembered everyone accusing Draco of poisoning him and putting him under imperius and love spells when they found out about them.

"Well, they're idiots if they don't see how amazing you are." He shrugged, hoping to show his boyfriend some support. Draco raised an eyebrow at the statement. A smirk starting to form on his now quite swollen lips. "Oh, I don't know. Last time I checked I was the big bad death eater."

"Who has led the entire economics of both wizarding and muggle world to a new era during the past years." He said quietly. The blond still heard him. ' _And I'm so very in love with.'_ was censored from the statement.

It was true actually. After some good amount of coming and going Draco had managed to regain access to his family's vaults and bank accounts and had started rebuilding both muggle and wizarding world after the damages caused to them from the war, not exactly shouting out his name. After a few years started companies around the world and… well, Harry wasn't sure how (he knew literally nothing of economics and arithmancy in such expert levels) but he had managed to make the world a very better and easier place to live on. There weren't many who knew about the secret donner and rebuilder who was helping more than anyone else.

"Whatever, Potter. I might come." And just like that, the conversation was over. He lifted harry off his lap and put him the bed as if he was a little toddler and stood up. He looked down at harry and stated, in a voice very much like another Mr. Malfoy Harry once knew "Start getting ready, now!" and left the room.

Harry sat on the bed watching the door. ' _He'll come the game_ ' he thought. He always did when harry asked him to. Harry lied down again and stared at the ceiling, memories of the dream of the supposedly perfect life coming back to him.

Draco Malfoy was definitely not an easy person. Not once in the past seven years had he openly expressed his feelings for harry. He didn't even hug Rose, Hugo or Teddy. He was unpredictable. He was a spoiled git. He was once a death eater…

But,

Never in the past seven years harry had woken up from a nightmare, shivering, shouting, screaming without him by his side.

Never had he complained from back and neck aches he had due to spending all night sitting with Harry sleeping on his lap.

Never had he looked at Harry as anyone but himself. Not the savior, not the golden boy, not the school rival, just Harry. A normal boy who had been through not normal shit normal people should go through.

Two years after the train incident Draco had seen him in the ministry, trying to live up to everyone's expectations. And hadn't stopped trying until he had managed to drag him out of the damn place and find him a seeker post on an a Quidditch team two months later. They started dating some months after that when Draco asked him out and to many people's surprise (Ron in particular) they have worked just fine for the past seven years. (Ron still believed someone possessed the _ferret_ after the war)

For seven years they have fought and argued every single day but never, never had he broken his heart.

No he never hugged the children but he always seemed to have enough time to take Rose to science exhibitions and Hugo to baseball games (Ron still couldn't see sense in the whole prospect of hitting a thrown ball.) and Teddy to his weekly art classes. And that was more than enough for the kids to love more than anyone.

No he never expressed his feelings but knew exactly when to hold Harry's hand in the middle of the crowd when he got overwhelmed by everyone and everything.

Yes, he was unpredictable but Harry knew where to go when he was breaking down. Because Harry knew where, or rather who, was his safe haven.

No, Draco wasn't easy. And that was exactly what made him perfect. Because Harry wasn't either. He was the spoiled brat who had spoiled Harry without him finding out before it was too late.

He was the git who only was on good terms with Harry.

He was a daily challenge for Harry, as Harry was for him. And that was what they both needed.

People who run their entire lives can't just stop at a point and 'settle down',

They both had had a life running for and from the expectations and choices made for them. They had found peace in challenges.

Harry had found himself in his enemy. After all those years he had learnt no house is ever safe and no house can ever be home.

Draco, he was safe, just and only for him. Harry had found home. Harry was at home-

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE POTTER! GET DOWN ALREADY!" Draco shouted from downstairs.

Harry sprung up to his feet and ran out of the room, eyes wide with fear of being late any more. (Draco would kill him, slowly and painfully) but he couldn't help the little smile creeping up on his lips as he started plotting. ' _I'll kiss him today after the game, in front of everyone. And he'll kiss me back, he always does._ '

There was no place like home.

* * *

 **-Tell me how it was, will you?:)**

 **Thanks for reading:))**


End file.
